Abriendo la puerta de mi corazón
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: El como Yukihina conoce a Rui y le abre su corazón.


Resumen: Yukihina vive tranquilamente en compañía de sus camaradas… Hasta la llegada de una _intrusa_ a su vida. Su nombre es Rui Hachiouji, una niña de 6 años que lo ha perdido todo. Seeker demuestra no tenerle piedad y Yukihina claramente demuestra su desprecio pero… ¿Qué pasara en aquella noche de tormenta?  
Advertencia: Antes de escribir este oneshot, la autora vio _**Kodomo no jikan**_ ; por lo tanto el final será de naturaleza variada e insinuación de atracción física por una menor de edad.

 **Abriendo la puerta de mi corazón.**

Prov. Yukihina.

Estoy aburrido, en espera de la llegada de Kouji; quien partió en una misión hace un par de horas. A veces le acompañó, más existen casos contados en los cuales va en solitario y debo esperar a su llegada. "Seeker" me recrimina de vez en cuando, al compararme con un hermanito detrás de su hermano mayor; más no es el caso. Temo por la vida de Kouji, dado que sé a ciencia cierta el perder aquello tan valioso como la vida y no poder descansar como todo ser humano.

Suspiró, cruzado de brazos y mirando por la ventana. Me agradan las noches despejadas como la que observo. Una tranquilidad se respira en el aire y por un momento me hace sentir vivo. Algo que perdí por culpa suya. Heike Masaomi. Divagando en mis pensamientos, ignoro el sonido de la puerta abrirse y la presencia de dos personas entrando al departamento en donde solemos vivir cada que estamos en Japón.

–He llegado– el sonido de la voz de Kouji, interrumpe mi pensar.

–Bienvenido– "Seeker" hizo presencia. Inesperadamente se detiene a medio camino, algo extraño dado que suele acercarse y verificar la integridad de sus compañeros.

–¿"Seeker"?– voltee. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo.

Frente a mí, se encuentra Kouji. Su presencia no es lo suficientemente cautivadora como para hacerme callar. Lo que despierta mi curiosidad, es la presencia de una chiquilla. Una mocosa de solo 6 años. Cabello azul cielo, por encima del hombro. Piel de porcelana. Y aire de inocencia. Usa un vestido negro, resaltando su piel. Aquella chiquilla se apega a Kouji como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–Kouji– "Seeker" suspiró –Que estas haciendo– más una pregunta, fue una exigencia. No confía fácilmente en los extraños y aquella mocosa claramente es uno.

–Es un usuario de poder– declaró Kouji –"Kagerou" asesinó a su familia y ella sobrevivió de milagro– finalizó su relato.

–No te pregunte por su historial de tragedias– cortó "Seeker" –quiero saber porque no la abandonaste– finalizó.

–… Por– aquella mocosa le interrumpe.

–No es culpa suya– dijo por lo bajo –él me abandono y yo le seguí. Enferme bajo la lluvia y me ha cargado desde entonces– finalmente se digno a mirarnos, revelando el violeta en su mirar.

–Ya veo– "Seeker" acarició la mejilla de Rui –pero eso no significa que se quedara contigo. Te irás al amanecer ¿entendido?– sonrió con cierta tristeza.

–Entiendo– la mocosa bajó la mirada.

–Por ahora Yukihina te cuidara– aquello me descoloco. ¿Desde cuando tengo cara de niñero de una mocosa? –Kouji, tenemos que ir a unos asuntos. Dale un cambio de ropa a Yukihina y que él se encargue de cuidarla– dicho aquello, abrió la puerta y salió del departamento.

Kouji suspiró, bajando de sus brazos a aquella mocosa. Entro a su habitación y salió minutos después con una playera suya, un par de toallas y artículos de limpieza personal. Tomó a la niña por la mano y se acercó.

–Ya escuchaste a "Seeker"– dijo –Sólo no intentes matarle hasta que regresemos– curveo sus labios en una sonrisa. Me entrego lo necesario para asearle y la mano de la pequeña –Hasta mañana. Solo hasta mañana tienes que cuidarle– dicho aquello, se despidió de la mocosa con un gesto de mano y sale del departamento.

Un incomodo silencio se origino. Suspiré. ¿Cómo esperan que cuide de una niña que recién apenas conozco? Es una intrusa. Claramente demostrare mi desconfianza. ¡Vamos! Incluso "Seeker" recalcó el mantenerle lejos por su bienestar. Por más usuario de poder que sea y que este en la mira de "Edén", no puede quedarse. Interrumpo mis pensamientos al sentir una pequeña mano tirar de mi camisa. Le miró y puedo notar en sus ojos la desesperación. Quiere que alguien le ayude y al parecer esta confiando en mí.

–Ven, vamos a asearte– dicho aquello, tiro de ella y la llevo al baño.

Entro, seguido de la pequeña. Observo el cuarto bien limpio y distribuido. Ella permanece en silencio, observando mis movimientos. Voltee y una vez más, la encare.

–Toma– le entrego los utensilios de limpieza, una toalla y la playera de Kouji –Báñate– declaré, queriendo salir de ahí.

–Yo… Lo siento… Mamá solía bañarme así que...– bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

Un tic se hizo presente en mi frente, seguido de un "mierda" ¿Acaso espera que me bañe con ella o que? Suspiré.

–Espera aquí. Iré por ropa y me bañare contigo– dije. Observe sus movimientos. Levanto su vista y una suave sonrisa atravesó su rostro por un instante. Incomodo por ello, salí del baño por unos minutos; regresando al poco tiempo por una toalla, ropa limpia y utensilios de limpieza.

–Oh– la pequeña se encoje de nerviosismo al verme.

No es para tanto. Solo voy totalmente desnudo y una toalla cubriendo la mitad de mi anatomía. Sonreí divertido ante la inesperada acción de la mocosa y una idea paso por mi mente. La imagen de estar debajo de mí, gritando mi nombre; pasó tan rápido como llegó. Negué ante el pensamiento. Kouji y "Seeker" me matarían si coloco un dedo encima de esta mocosa. Suspiré. Quitándome la toalla, la dejo caer y ante la mirada atónita de la chica, camino hacia la bañera y entro en ella. El agua relaja mi cuerpo y cierro los ojos.

– ¿Qué estas esperando?– entreabrí el ojo y observe a una antorcha andante caminar hacia la bañera, quitarse la ropa sucia y entrar al baño –bien hecho– abrí ambos ojos y claramente notó a la mocosa de espaldas y sentada en medio de mis piernas –Dame eso– le quito el shampoo de las manos, abro la botella y vierto del contenido en su cabello. Realizo movimientos circulares y la espuma aparece –… ¿Cómo te llamas?– pregunté. Trato de no hacerla sentir incomoda.

–Hachiouji Rui– dijo por lo bajo, apenas audible.

–Ya veo. Soy Yukihina– me presenté –simplemente Yukihina– dije con amargura. No recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi pasado. He vagado todos estos años al lado de "Seeker" sin memoria aparente y profesando un infinito odio a Heike Masaomi. El silencio permaneció. Lave adecuadamente su cabello. Retire el shampoo de este y aplique jabón, dándole suaves masajes. Rui, como finalmente se presentó; permaneció en silencio, tratando de controlar la gama de matices que adornan su rostro con dulzura. Admito que ella es tierna, demasiado para ser criada por nosotros. Ella merece algo mejor que estar viajando con "no existentes".

–Yukihina–san– interrumpe mi pensar –¿Qué es esto?– pregunta a la par que coloca su mano sobre aquella parte de mi anatomía que me diferencia de una mujer. Guarde silencio ante la pregunta y me dedique a lavar su cuerpo –Yukihina–san, no me ignore por favor– pidió.

Suspiré –Estudia y lo sabrás algún día– dije, evadiendo la pregunta por completo. ¿Cómo le daré clases de anatomía y sexualidad a una niña de 6 años?

–Quiero saber ahorita– dijo de forma infantil. Por accidente apretó mi parte intima y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. ¡Mierda!

–Estate quieta o te dejo encerrada en el baño– amenacé. Afortunadamente obedeció, dado que se mantuvo sentadita en el mismo lugar. Solo que ahora estamos frente a frente.

Rui infló las mejillas y amenaza con hacer una rabieta.

–Ni te atrevas a llorar porque te saco a la calle ahora mismo y sin ropa– amenacé.

–… De acuerdo– Rui se limpió apenas la primera lagrima que amenaza con salir.

–Buena niña– sin querer, acaricie sus cabellos y los revolví.

Rui se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Después una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios y aquello me descolocó. No espere aquello. Instintivamente rodee su pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo y la apegue a mi cuerpo, en busca de su calor. Rui se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, sin saber como reaccionar. Otro clic hizo en mi mente y el leve recuerdo de haber tenido entre mis brazos a alguien de la misma forma en la cual tengo ahora mismo a Rui; hizo estremecer a mi corazón sin alma.

–¿Qué sucede?– pregunte al sentir como ella tiembla.

–… Por favor– dijo en voz baja y utilizando un tono quebradizo en ella –No me dejes sola– finalmente lloró, sin importarle si es echada a la calle en paños menores.

Entonces comprendí. Ella esta tan sola en este mundo como lo estoy yo. Esta perdida, sin saber a donde ir. Sin conocer el camino a tomar y donde la dirigirá. Ella solo tiene 6 años, ha pasado por la muerte de sus padres y aquí me encuentro al brindarle un poco de consuelo. Quizás en unos años, cuando ella sea mayor, nuestros sentimientos sean diferentes hasta entonces te estaré esperando. Quizás no me corresponda de la manera que espero pero de algo estoy seguro. A tu lado yo estaré, jamás te abandonare, en tus dulces labios un beso depositare y un nuevo amor para ti seré.

.

.

.

Fin prov. Yukihina.

–Que inesperada combinación– dijo "Seeker".

–Tienes razón– Kouji miró a Yukihina.

Yukihina se encuentra en el sofá, durmiendo tranquilamente. Encima de él, esta la pequeña Rui, tan profundamente dormida como el "muerto viviente" de Yukihina. La escena en sí no es lo suficientemente cautivadora como para sorprenderlos. La sorpresa es la manera tan sobre protectora en la cual Yukihina abraza a rostro sereno de Yukihina y la inocente sonrisa de Rui al sentir la calidez de alguien que hace ya mucho tiempo perdió la vida.

–Es como si las barreras del corazón de Yukihina se hubieran derretido ante la inocencia de Rui– miró a "Seeker" –¿Aún estas determinado en echarle a la calle?– pregunto serio –A este paso, "Edén" le encontrara y nadie la salvara de una muerte segura– finalizó.

"Seeker" suspiró –De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Ella se queda. Pero no es por ti– le dio la espalda –sino porque le hace bien a Yukihina– dicho aquello, salió una vez mas del departamento.

Kouji suspiró –Como ordenes, amigo– desapareció del departamento.

.

.

.

Fin.

¡Hola que tal! Antes que nada, pido disculpas por la clara insinuación en la cual Yukihina obviamente iba a quitarle la inocencia a Rui de la forma poco convencional; pero después cambie de opinión dado el gran trauma que sería para ella este acontecimiento. En fin, una historia corta en donde estos 2 personajes se conocen y a pesar de sus diferencias encuentran cosas en común. ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! ¡Me gustan! En fin, espero y les guste, aunque enserio tenía ganas de que terminara de forma ilegal pero no soy de los autores que escriben eso (hasta ahorita. Tengo que ver como hacer un hard entre una ilegal y uno legal).

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.

 **Omake.  
20 años después.**

La suave brisa del viento mueve sus cabellos. La suave brisa, se lleva el dolor en su corazón. La suave brisa devuelve la vida de un ser ya muerto hace siglos. La suave brisa trae consigo la esperanza de algo mejor para el mañana. Hachiouji Rui, entrada en sus 20 primaveras, se encuentra ya vestida de blanco, frente a la iglesia que le abre las puertas a un futuro mejor. En retrospectiva, tardó en llegar hasta donde se encuentra. La muerte de sus padres y hermano a manos del enemigo. El encontrar a personas en quienes confiar y abandonarlos por anteponer el bienestar de un desconocido a una vida al lado de ellos. El conocer personas en quienes confiar nuevamente. El reencuentro con su hermano y la muerte definitiva de este. La batalla en contra de aquellos para los cuales trabajó y el separarse de aquella chica a la cual llegó a ver como una hermanita. En fin, un largo camino lleno de espinas y tropiezos, la han llevado a donde ahora se encuentra.

Ataviada en un vestido blanco, de diseño exclusivo; cortesía de su mejor amigo, Tenpouin Yuuki; Hachiouji Rui camina hacia el altar. Acompañada de amigos íntimos y aquellos que consideró su familia, avanza hacia donde le espera aquel hombre al que una vez llamó "hermano". El tiempo parece detenerse y ser Rui el centro del universo. Dejó crecer su cabello a media espalda y lo lleva suelto, adornado por rosas blancas. Su rostro levemente maquillado resalta su belleza natural y una suave sonrisa adorna sus labios. A su lado, Kouji le encamina al altar, en calidad de cuidador y velador por su seguridad.

–Estamos reunidos ante dios para darle la bendición a esta pareja que están tomando la decisión de esposarse– habla el sacerdote. Se detuvo unos momentos a esperar que la novia llegase al lado de su futuro esposo y una vez hecho esto, prosiguió –Hoy en día, hermanos y hermanas se juntaron de diversos hogares a acompañar a Hachiouji Rui y Sakurakouji Yukihina en un día tan especial como su unión matrimonial– hablo, tranquilo –Hachiouji Rui, ¿aceptas a Sakurakouji Yukihina como tu legitimo esposo, prometiendo amarlo todos los días de su vida?– pregunto.

–Acepto– confirmo Rui, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Yukihina.

–Sakurakouji Yukihina ¿aceptas a Hachiouji Rui como tu legitima esposa, prometiendo amarla todos los días de su vida?– pregunto al morocho.

–Acepto– Yukihina sonrió a Rui con todo el amor que puede tenerle.

–Ya veo… antes de finalizar esta ceremonia ¿alguien que este en contra de esta ceremonia? Que hable ahora o…– es interrumpido por Yukihina.

–O muera para siempre– amenazó Yukihina, empezando a formar estacas de hielo a su alrededor y ocasionando un descenso de temperatura.

–¡Yukihina!– grito Rui, molesta por cuan celoso es su prometido.

–No dejare que otro hombre te tenga. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Tu eres mía– declaro el moreno, tomándole por la barbillas y besando sus labios.

–¡Yukihina–san, aun no es tiempo de besar a la novia!– le recrimino Sakurakouji Sakura, ataviada en un hermoso vestido violeta.

–¡Sakura–chan, el sacerdote se desmayo por el frío!– confirmo Fujiwara Toki, ataviado en un traje negro de etiqueta.

–¡Yukihina detente!– ordeno Ogami Rei, vestido de igual forma de Toki.

–fufu– rio Heike Masaomi.

–¡Ya fue suficiente!– gritó Sakura, activando su poder de "especie rara" por instinto y eliminando la tormenta de nieve originada por los celos de Yukihina.

–Bien hecho Sakura–san– le alabó Rei.

–Gracias Rei–kun– agradece Sakura, sonrojada.

–¡Viva Nyanmaru!– gritó Tenpouin Yuuki, usando un elegante yukata en tono azul marino con dragones dorados.

–Yuuki–san… Es "Viva los novios"– recalco Kokumonji Mishiru, utilizando el mismo vestido que Sakura.

–¡Mishiru!– Yuuki abrazó a la rubia de forma cariñosa –Llegaste– ronroneo a su cercanía, ocasionando un sonrojo intenso en ella.

–Siempre tan cariñoso, Yuuki–kun– alabo Sakura.

–Que va. Yuuki solo es así con Mishiru–chan; después de todo, esta a solo 3 meses de su boda– declaró Toki.

–¡Yuuki–kun y Mishiru–dono se van a casar!– gritó Sakura, sorprendida.

–¿No lo sabías?– pregunto Rei.

–Ogami, ella ha estado viviendo desde hace 6 años como civil– recalco Toki.

–Es culpa de Rui el haberle secuestrado un día antes de la boda para que asistiera y no ponerla al tanto de los acontecimientos ocurridos en estos años– simplificó Kouji, usando una yukata negra.

–No es solo ella. Kanda se casara el próximo mes con Heike– declaro Rei, señalando a los susodichos –y Toki le pedirá matrimonio a Nenene–san próximamente– se echo a reír.

–Al menos no estoy indeciso sobre la sexy agente que te acompaña hoy en día– se burlo Toki.

–Deja en paz a Haruka–san– le defendió Rei.

–¿eh?– Sakura puso su "cara de mentiras".

–Haruka–san no tiene nada que ver en esto. Ella es solo un agente– recordó.

–Ogami… Haruka–san es sexy. Deberías salir con ella de una buena vez por todas. Después de todo Sakura–chan ya esta casada con un humano– recalcó.

–Cállate Toki– Rei le reprendió.

–A este paso, quedaras virgen el resto de su vida– se burlo Toki.

Ante el comentario, Rei y Sakura se sonrojaron; recordando la noche anterior a su despedida, en la cual a pesar de la severa amnesia de Rei; compartieron sabanas.

–¿EH?– Toki se congeló.

.

.

.

Fin de omake.


End file.
